ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuto Yukeru
Kazuto Yukeru is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Combat Heroes. He is a delinquent who was, as he describes it, "a waste of space", but his life begins to change as he is introduced to the game, Duel Monsters. Appearance Kazuto has spiky, blonde hair that covers most of his forehead and is also kept tied-up in the back. He has red eyes and usually has a uninterested look on his face. Majority of the time, he wears a blue jacket over a green shirt with black pants and a white belt. He also wears black shoes. Etymology Like all Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists, Kazuto has the syllable "Yu" in his name, although it's in his last name, like Jaden Yuki. Personality Kazuto is a generally "rough around the edges" person. He tends to drive away people with his harsh behavior, although he mostly does this on purpose. Near the beginning, Kazuto enjoys solitude over companionship, but as he meets new people through Duel Monsters, he begins to change his way of thinking. A common thing with Kazuto is that he tends to act with his fists rather than his head, often getting into fights with people. As rough a person as he is on the outside, he is actually a honest and selfless person, shown when he risked his life for the sake of the girl who tried to help him. Biography Kazuto has always been an orphan and has lived on his own for the past 2 years. He recently received a notification from an unknown person that his father, Kazuto had never met, had recently died and that as per his will, his assets would be transferred to his closest living relative. This included his company, which was one of the leading in the world. Kazuto then moved to Gaen City, which is where his father's company's main location is. More to come later... Relationships Sayuri Sakamoto When Kazuto first arrived in Gaen City, Sayuri was one of the first people he met. He initially thought very little of her, seeing her as a "cute airhead" as he says, but his opinion of her changed greatly when she stood up for him against Yosuke and his gang. Sayuri is also the one who introduced Kazuto to Duel Monsters. As time goes on, it seems that the two of them have developed feelings for each other, although neither of them realize it. Yosuke Although initially enemies, Yosuke and Kazuto quickly become friends after Kazuto risks his own life to save Yosuke. As they are pollar opposites in terms of personality, they often disagree on everything, but are usually able to come to a compromise. Decks After he is introduced to Duel Monsters, Kazuto slowly begins to build his own Deck. He is known to use Pendulum Monsters, Synchro Monsterss, Fusion Monsters, and Xyz Monsters, but mainly focuses on his assortment of Battle Units, with his main one being Shining X-Caliber. He later chooses Legendary HERO Shining Aleph ace his main ace. Category:Characters